


We Are Known

by Crims0n3y35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Sisaac - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n3y35/pseuds/Crims0n3y35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The pack gets recognized by all of the other packs, and supernatural beings will it be a blessing or a curse? Why does everyone see Stiles, and think he is Derek's Mate and second in command? Oh... Wait. Derek never told him, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles woke up to an bothersome rasping knocking on his window. Stiles got out of his bed, tired and completely annoyed. He opened the window without looking, thinking it would be one of his friends. “Stiles Stilinski?” A much more manly voice said, Stiles’ eyes flew open.

  
Sitting on his porch wasn't one of his friends, Stiles was confused, but replied. “Yes?” It was more of a question than a statement, but it worked either ways. The man held something out to him, it was still dark, and Stiles couldn't see it. unknowing of what the item was Stiles reached out and took it. Once Stiles realized the man had just given him a dead bunny he dropped it with a loud. “What the Fuck?!” The man was confused and a little hurt. “Do you not like it?” Stiles looked up, bewildered by the mans complete serious tone, filled with disappointment.

  
Stiles was so very confused. “No! Why the Fuck would I want a dead rabbit?” The man looked confused now. “Do you not understand Werewolf courting?” Stiles reached over to his bedside table, reaching in a pouch, and throwing a handful of wolfsbane at the mans face. “NO!” Stiles slammed the window shut, walking over to his desk. Stiles picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Sourwolf, and sending a text. ‘we need to tlk.’ Stiles typed out so fast, he didn't even know if he did type it, but the message was sent.

  
Content with himself Stiles walked over to his window, looking out into the night. Stiles saw a reflection of someone behind him in the window. He quickly swerved around, watching as a man knelt in the middle of the room. “Hale Pack human, I wish to aid you.” Stiles rolled his eyes at the man, it wasn't the man from outside, but he wasn't anyone Stiles knew either. “If you're trying to court me, no thanks.” The man looked up, confusion written all over his face. “I do not wish to court you, I wish to join your pack. I know you're second in command, and figured you could help. As I cannot find you're Alpha.” The man said, turning his head to the right. It was Stiles turn to be confused, again for the second time tonight. “I am not second in command, to your feet, I am Human.” The man stood, still not looking Stiles in the eyes.

  
“If you're not second in command, who is the Alpha’s mate?” The man asked. Stiles scoffed. “None. He is one of the most dense, hard to deal with person I’ve ever talked to.” The man was skeptical. “So Stiles Stilinski, isn't the mate of Derek Hale?” Stiles laid down on his bed. “Not that I know of.” Stiles thought for a second. “But that doesn't mean he won't kill you if you kill me.” The man laughed. “If I killed the Token Human how would I ever get into the Hale pack?” The man still stood there, in the middle of the room. “Why you want to be in the Hale pack?” Stiles asked, because seriously, its pretty crappy as is.

  
The man chuckled. “The Hale pack is one of the most admired right now. Everyone from far and wide has heard about how the glorious Hale pack destroyed the Alpha Pack.” Stiles sat up in bed, “That was two weeks ago.” Stiles pointed out, as he walked to his desk. “Name?” The man had a feared look in his eyes. He dropped to his knees in submission, turning his head to the right.”Forgive me, I am Caleb Dro.” Stiles rolled his eyes while picking up his phone. He found Derek’s number and sent him a text. ‘New problems, need you here NOW!’


	2. Rip Him Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides he does not like Caleb.

Stiles sat on his bed, waiting for his Alpha, while keeping an eye on Caleb. Before Stiles could even react, Derek had Caleb pinned to the wall, snarling in his face. “Get away from him.” Derek snarled out, inches away from Caleb’s neck. Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, watching and feeling the tension leave from Derek’s body. “Let him explain Derek.” Derek dropped the man, grabbing Stiles and pulling him to the other side of the room. Stiles’ back was to Caleb, Derek’s head resting at the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles didn't feel threatened by Derek so close to his neck, he actually kind of liked it.

“Alpha Hale.” Caleb says, “I wish to join the Hale pack.” Derek picked his head up out of Stiles’ neck. “Show rank.” Derek said, in the voice of the Alpha. Caleb’s eyes flashed red, his gaze never leaving Derek. Derek thinks for a second before pulling back from Stiles. “What do you think we should do?” Stiles taped his chin thoughtfully. He pulled Derek back towards him, whispering in his ear so low, Caleb didn't catch it. “Rip him to pieces.” Derek nodded, pulling back. He stepped around Stiles, walking to Caleb. “Hold out your wrist.” Derek commanded, giving the false illusion he was going to make Caleb apart of the Pack. Derek took the wrist, before slamming his right foot into Calebs chest, ripping his arm from his body. Derek moved quickly enough he got to the other alphas head, he gripped the bottom of Calebs jaw and pulled straight up, effectively decapitating Caleb. 

Derek turned to Stiles, “You alright?” Derek asked, concern evident in his voice. Stiles nodded, walking to Derek. Stiles gripped the alpha around the waist, pulling him into a hug. Derek hugged Stiles back, holding him for a few minutes. Stiles was first to pull away. “Ok, now to the other one.” Stiles said as he turned and sat on his bed. “There was a werewolf here before Caleb, and he was courting me.” Stiles looked up in shock as Derek growled low in his throat. “So it is true, what Caleb said.” Derek looked down. “Sorry for not telling you sooner.” Derek muttered as he walked to sit next to Stiles. Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead. “Its fine.” 

Derek pulled back this time, but instead of leaving, he crawled further into Stiles’ bed, pulling the human up with him. Derek got into a position he was comfortable, big spoon. Stiles could feel Derek’s mass at the cleft of his ass, but decided to ignore it for now, there is a different time for sexy times. And especially when a Dead body is in the room. “Your cleaning him up.” Stiles whispers, knowing Derek would hear him. Derek huffs out a laugh before mutter a ‘shut up, Stiles.’ Stiles smiled as he let the darkness of sleep take him. 

The next morning Stiles woke up, Derek wrapped around him like the night before. Stiles smiled as he tried not to shift in the Alpha’s embrace. Derek mumbled something incoherent, before yelling out, “I’m going to rip her apart!” Stiles laid his hand on Derek’s shoulder, shaking him gently, waking him. Stiles rubbed Derek’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Hey, Sourwolf.” Stiles said as Derek’s eyes fluttered open. “Hi.” Derek mumbled. “Bad dream?” Stiles asked, concern on his face. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Stiles hook his head, “Was already awake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos and whatever the other thing was. More LATER!


End file.
